


Beautiful

by that_shipper



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: (I'm trying my best), Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Narnia, No Plot/Plotless, Voyage of the Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: "You are so beautiful." Caspian murmured.***Just a little Casmund fluff for my friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For_Casmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Casmund/gifts).



> Okay so I've only got a toe in this fandom, mostly just from my friend so I'm terribly sorry if the characterization is way out of wack. 
> 
> Anyways, this is for my best friend For_Casmund who's got some stuff going on at the moment and needs to remember, no matter what happens, Edmund and Caspian are still idiots in love.

Caspian still couldn't believe he was here really. That Edmund just came from the sea, dripping wet, back into his life. That he's here now, laying in front of him, laughing, his cheeks red and smile worn. 

Caspian hadn't dared hope that he'd live to see Ed again, for fear of crushing disappointment, or the harsh pang of a heart that should be well schooled by his age. He wasn't a boy anymore, dreaming of visiting courtiers, or, (albeit, when the darkness swallowed his room), the serving boys and stable hands. Because of such, in the time that he and Edmund were parted he didn't allow himself to dwell or let the pain sink in. 

But now, he was here, really, and Caspian was having a hard time comprehending it. 

"What are you staring at?" Edmund said eventually. They were in Caspian's quarters, and Ed was stretched out on his hammock. 

He'd changed since he'd been pulled on board, and was wearing one of Caspian's own shirts and a pair of trousers that had been too small since he'd packed them on the Dawn Treader. 

"Nothing..." He said laughing. He was quick to it whenever Edmund was near. "It's just..." He stopped, moved to sit on the edge of the hammock, nearly tipping Edmund off, who (grumpily) moved his feet to make room. "I can hardly believe you're here... You're all here." Caspian added quickly. 

"I'd missed you." Ed said so quietly Caspian was sure he had imagined it. 

He took a deep breath and chanced a glance to Edmund's face. He was turned towards the wall, fingers trailing the grains of the wood. His long pale neck was stretched out and Caspian traced a tendon with his gaze down to where it disappeared under the white fabric of his shirt. Edmund swallowed as if aware of the scrutiny. 

"And I you." Caspian responded carefully. 

Edmund turned then, met his eyes, before slowly sitting up. 

Caspian's breath caught in his throat as something strong and unfamiliar bubbled up under his skin. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to Edmund's forearm; he had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows earlier complaining about the heat. ("As if England is so great," Caspian had said, "You were always saying how it's raining there constantly." Edmund had punched his arm). His fingertips just brushed the pale skin and Edmund's hair stood on end, skin rising into gooseflesh. 

"Caspian." He murmured shakily. 

"Ed." Caspian replied, trailing his fingers up the coarse fabric of his shirt, bringing his hand to rest on Edmund's jaw. 

"I missed you." Edmund said again, and the weight of the words seemed different now, stronger. He was leaning closer now so their knees clacked together and Caspian could feel the warmth of his thigh against his own. 

Caspian didn't reply, not in words, but rested his other hand on the opposite side of Edmund's face, so he cupped it now, held him like he was a precious gift. 

Edmund shakily moved his hands to rest of the back of Caspian's neck. His eyes were aimed down, and Caspian was so close he could count each of his dark lashes. He watched Edmund's throat bob up and down, nervous now, wishing Edmund would look at him. 

Ed's fingers gripped into his shirt before smoothing over his back, gently, feeling the hot flesh beneath, the hard muscle he had never quite acquired. Caspian's thumb dragged in circles on high on his cheekbones, his huge hands covering so much of his face. Edmund could feel the rough callouses from his years of swordsmanship. 

Caspian dragged his hand slowly underneath his chin, lifting it up and forcing Edmund to look at him. "Ed..." He said, his breath caught in his throat. "I-" his thumb, as if of its own volition, snuck up and dragged down on Edmund's bottom lip and felt him shudder, hands balling into fists into the back of Caspian's shirt. 

They shifted ever closer, slowly, and Caspian watched Edmund's eyes flicker shut, before his lips were on his own. They moved slowly, hesitant and unsure, but it was as if sparks were lighting up under Caspian's skin, he was suddenly so alive. His heart beat out of his chest so that it was difficult to breathe, and only became harder when Edmund snaked his hands into Caspian's hair. 

When they parted, both breathing heavy, there was a still silence in the small space between them. Caspian's hands felt heavy on Edmund's neck, and he could acutely feel the heat of Ed's hands in his hair. 

"You are so beautiful." Caspian murmured. 

Edmund just shook his head and kissed him again, though Caspian could feel a smile against his lips. 

"You are..." Caspian insisted, the words crushed by Edmund's lips. 

"And you're unbearable." Edmund said pulling back, but he was smiling, wide so that Caspian couldn't help but kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
